


Earl Grey

by dirtylevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Comedy, F/M, London, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylevi/pseuds/dirtylevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple drop for some smuggled goods in a foreign country should be easy enough, right? A clean job and some quick cash. At least that's what you thought. Turns out things are never as simple as they seem and your job wasn't exactly what you expected. </p><p>- Victorian London AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earl Grey

**Author's Note:**

> **Tumblr:** dirtylevi.tumblr.com

The rain was coming down hard. Obstructing your vision even further with the mix of heavy smog that poured from the slender chimneys of every building in the city. The smoke would roll into the sky only to be pushed back down into the streets by the thick rain and strong winds. The bite of the cold November air and icy water droplets against your skin was counteracted by the heavy burning in your lungs and muscles as you ran faster than you ever thought possible down one of the cobblestone side streets. Trying to quickly find a place to seek refuge from the two police officers currently at your heel. 

Luckily for you the sun was already beginning to go down. Dark shadows wrapped around every building in sight with each minute drop of the large, fiery star. Successfully allowing you to move your small frame through the shade. As you turned out of the alley to make way onto one of the main roads, you avoided the gas burning streetlamps deftly, and stuck to the edge of slow moving carriages and large bodies of people to keep out of sight. You knew the officers weren’t too far behind. One wrong move and you’d be caught. Left to your own devices in a new country’s jail system. 

You were thankful that Farlan and Isabel had convinced you to dress in men’s attire. The light pants making it a lot easier to run briskly, and also helping to hide the fact that you were actually a woman from all of Scotland Yard. The top hat and large, double breasted trench coat making for good places to hide the small tins of smuggled goods and the walking stick that you also carried to complete the outfit was a damn good weapon. Giving you something to use for whacking your pursuers on the head or in the crotch. 

Your black leather oxfords made little to no noise as your feet slammed against the stone road. Even as the toe of your shoes would hit a puddle, the only sound that could be heard was the soft splash of the water falling back into place. It was really making you feel quite lucky. Just trying to imagine having to do this job while wearing a muslin dress with that damned iron cage to hold the skirt in place was nightmare inducing. Plus, the idea of having to do all this running with a corset crushing your rib cage and organs made you want to faint just thinking about it. 

“Men have it so damn easy.” You whispered to yourself as you rapidly rounded a corner and came to an abrupt halt. Immediately pushing your body up against the wall of the closest building in the darkest shadow to hide yourself. Within about twenty seconds, you saw two officers run right past you at full speed. Cursing and grunting like pigs with every heavy fall of their feet. It took every ounce of self-control you had in you not to start belting out a laugh. Watching those fat pigs run was too funny in and of itself but, watching them literally run right passed you all out of breath and a hair away from a heart attack was beyond hilarious. Things may not be going according to plan but, it was all making for very good, and free entertainment. 

Things rarely ever went according to plan in your life when you really thought about it. Hell, you wouldn't even be in London right now if the way you met your current partners had gone off without a hitch. Every day you thank you lucky stars that things worked out the way the did.

When you were eighteen, you met Isabel after you attempted to pickpocket her and failed. Her skill apparently far outmatching your own, she managed to swipe your own pockets clean instead while she scolded you for attempting to steal from her. You didn’t even realize what she'd done until a couple of hours later when you went to pay for a cup of coffee. Noting how your coin purse was still perfectly in place but, completely and utterly empty. For the following two weeks after that, you walked around the main square of New York City in the hopes of finding the woman again. After that period and no sign of the lady, you gave up. Thinking you would never meet the woman who managed to master thief you a second time.

It was when you stopped seeking her that Isabel came and found you. Telling you she was impressed with your skill set and the reputation that followed you in the slums of the underground. She stated she had a job for you that paid extremely well and allowed for you to travel. The determination in her eyes, and wide smile of mischief on her face was enough to tell you that she wasn’t going to take no for an answer, and you honestly never planned on turning her down as it was. 

At the time that you met Isabel, you were struggling to make ends meet. With no family to fall back on and no place to call home, you were getting ready to give up. Relying solely on your abilities to steal and pull off occasional heists that would sometimes lead to large sums of money. Though, the sums never lasted long due to the high prices of everything within the city. Isabel came into your life like a shining beacon of hope. Only two years older than you and rolling in cash. Travelling from country to country with dollar signs in her eyes, money bags in her hands, and a body wrapped in fine silks lined with gold.

She was a twenty year old red head from the capitol city of England who came to the states to start a smuggling business with her boyfriend and an unknown partner they left back in London. Together, the three of them were able to smuggle countless amounts of needed goods across the sea from city to city. Distributing them quickly to merchants from around the world and becoming known for their access to rare products. 

She introduced you to Farlan shortly after you accepted her job offer. Mentioning to him how you were one hell of a pickpocket and jewel thief. Farlan was a nice man. Twenty four years old with intense ambition and a substantial amount of street knowledge. He and Isabel made a really good team on their own. Handling a lot of the small plans and allowing you to go about each small job they gave you however you wished. Trusting your judgment while still keeping close tabs on you and giving you constructive criticism to help you grow. However, you’d come to learn over the past couple of years that whoever their mystery partner was, was the one in charge of the entire operation. His orders and questions always sent by personal telegraph from one person to the next until it finally reached Farlan, Isabel, or you. 

Apparently he had heard a lot about you from his two partners over the passing time. Noting how all of your jobs took place within the states and always went well, he personally demanded that you be the one to bring his next batch of goods to London along with Isabel and Farlan. Expecting to meet you during your trip to assess your abilities and personality himself. His name was only known to Isabel and Farlan. Choosing to remain anonymous to everyone else and stay low key which you always found to be smart but, also quite sketchy. 

Isabel always referred to him as “Bro”. Occasionally telling you about some of his personality quirks and physical traits. Like how he was a total clean freak and pretty short. Stating that he always looked bored or angry and was actually quite intimidating to most people despite his lack of great stature. The man sounded intriguing and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t mildly excited to meet the mystery boss. However, that would never happen if you didn’t get all of Scotland Yard off your trail long enough to drop the goods off in the assigned warehouse. 

Looking around from your shaded spot in the alley, you noticed the silhouettes of only two officers on the opposite side of the main road through the heavy rain and smog. If you moved quickly enough, you’d probably be able to find somewhere to hide out for a bit. Just long enough for them to call off their pointless chase and give you a chance to get all the way across the city to the drop off point. 

You pulled the tip of your top hat down and tucked the bottom of your face into your coat as you slowly stepped out into the main road. Ignoring the heavy rain and cold air wrapping your body in a thick chill and causing you to shiver. Taking note of how there was barely any daylight left, you started to look around for an open business to tuck into for a few. Hoping to land your gaze on a pub of some sort because a large glass of whiskey sounded pretty damn nice at the moment. Just the thought of it warmed your bones. 

You smiled to yourself as you made way down the road. Trying to be quick but also not draw attention to yourself. You looked around, noticing most of the buildings in the area were flats. Your smiled quickly turned into a frown once you came to the conclusion that you weren’t going to find anywhere to hide out on your current path. You turned to make a right turn to cut over to the next street, your frown then turning to a very loud curse when you heard a gruff voice ring out behind you.

“THERE HE IS!! GET HIM!!” 

“SHIT!” 

You took off down the alley at top speed. Trying your best not to hit yourself in the ribs with the walking stick every time your arms swung. The three officers were pretty far behind you but, not far enough. You needed to get somewhere to hide and fast. Otherwise they would most likely catch you. As you rounded the corner onto the new street, you took notice of a large group of people surrounding a busker and then a lit up business with a wooden sign hanging over the main window. Swaying back and forth with the force of the wind and the direction of the rain fall. 

You ran around crowd, hoping to give yourself some cover, and then darted for the front door of the shop. hurriedly, you flung the door open and slammed it shut. Diving behind the counter and ducking without a second thought. You sat there for a couple of seconds. Trying to catch your breath quietly so you could listen out for the door while keeping your hand placed on the switchblade knife in your right pocket. You were never one to revert to violence so quickly but, you knew that if those officers managed to corner you in here; violence would be your only out and you'd be damned if you'd accept the fate of prison so easily.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” A dark voice asked you. 

You abruptly lifted your head and looked up to your left. Your gaze immediately landing on a pair of very sharp silver hues looking down at you with intent to kill. The look on the man’s angular face was so fierce that it actually caused you to flinch back slightly. Bringing a whole other fear to the forefront of your mind for only a second until more voices rand out right in front of the small shop.

“Where did he go?! Dammit! Spread out and find him now!”

“Shitshitshitshitshitshit!” You whispered under your breath before turning to the man next to you. He was obviously angry and quite ready to strangle you with his bare hands. However, you would still rather take your chances with him than have to fight three officers or spend the rest of your life in prison. “Look, I’ll give you all the money I have on me if you lie and tell them I’m not in here.” 

He raised one of his thin, black eyebrows at you. His eyes widening and lips parting slightly at the pitch of your voice. Before he had the chance to question you, the three officers barged into the small shop. The sound of their heavy boots echoing off the walls. The man quickly turned his eyes forward. Careful not to look back down in your direction as one of the officers began to question him.

“Has a young man come through here?”

You watched as the man next to you narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on the counter top. He looked even more pissed off than he had after you threw yourself over his counter with no warning. When he opened his mouth to speak, his voice was laced with pure venom and had an edge sharper than any knife could ever possess. 

“You tracked mud into my shop…”

Silence. Not a single word or puff of air could be heard for at least a solid minute. You figured the officers were not only put off by his very random statement but, also the very deep malice painted across his face. The man looked like he was ready to cut off their feet for having dared to step a foot onto his floor and you could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped at least twelve degrees within a matter of seconds. 

“U-Uh… My apologies, sir. It’s just that we’re in the middle of pursuing a suspect and it’s pretty imperative that we catch them.”

“Your suspect is not here. Unless you plan on buying something or cleaning up your mess, I suggest you leave. Now.”

The tone in his voice let everyone in the room know that they weren’t actually invited to buy something or stay. The man’s dry sarcasm only adding to his level of intimidation. 

“Ye-Yes sir! Sorry for bothering you! We’ll be on our way.” 

You heard the rapid footsteps of the officers making their way out of the shop along with the chime of the bell sitting against the door frame. When you heard to the door close behind them, you let out a deep sigh and felt relief wash over your extremely chilled body. Though, it was very short lived when you could actually _feel_ the man now burning holes into the side of your head with his heated gaze. You slowly turned your head to look up at the man. Shrinking back into yourself when your eyes met with his again. He still looked pretty livid but, another emotion shown behind his eyes. You couldn’t be too sure but, you thought it looked like curiosity. 

“You just going to sit there and continue to drip water all over my floor?” He asked while crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his chin down towards you. 

You abruptly looked around and realized your soaking wet clothes had caused a puddle to accumulate around your form. Water running in every which way over the polished hardwood and _almost_ brushing against the man’s well-polished shoes. You quickly jumped up and looked to the man with wide, apologetic eyes. 

“I am _so_ sorry to have caused you so much trouble!”

The man’s face didn’t change. He didn’t even bat an eyelash at you. He just continued to stare down at you with that same strange expression with his arms pressed in a knot. 

“Uhh…” You started as you rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly. Careful not to bump the top hat so your hair and the tin of goods wouldn’t fall out. “I guess I’ll be going then. Thanks for covering for m- OH! I almost forgot!” 

You dug your slender fingers into one of the many breast pockets of your coat and fished out a roll of pound notes Farlan had given you before your trip. It was all you had but, you were supposed to meet up with Farlan and Isabel after the drop off so you figured you could explain the situation to them and they would cover you from there. 

“Here.” You smiled as you set the surprisingly dry currency down onto the wooden surface. “Again, I’m sorry for the trouble.”

You walked around the man who followed you with his eyes the entire time and passed the counter. Quietly walking through the set of tables and towards the front door of the shop. As soon as your fingers began to lace around the nob, you felt a swift movement at your side and a strong grip on the bones in your left wrist. You turned your head to see the man from behind the counter directly at your side and his face close enough to yours for his nose to graze against your forehead. 

You took in a deep gasp of air out of pure shock and jumped back. Trying to throw the man’s grip lose by pulling your arm towards you but, the man only stepped closer with the motion. His grip not even giving the tiniest bit. 

“Scotland Yard is still running about the streets looking for you. It would be stupid for you to leave now. You also didn’t clean up your mess.” The man said blandly while pointing towards the counter where the puddle you left on the floor still resided. 

You swallowed around a knot in your throat. Your pulse sky rocketing at the man’s close proximity. You didn’t get that good of a look at him before considering the angle you were forced to gaze at him from but, he was pretty damn attractive. He was on the shorter side though, still taller than you by a couple of inches. His hair was jet black and styled in an odd way. The top long and slicked back with pomade while the sides and back remained close cut. His attire was crisp. A white button down and a red, silken vest accompanied with a perfectly tied, black cravat, and fitted black pinstriped trousers that sat flawlessly lined against the heel of his black oxfords. 

He also smelled like a fresh breeze in the middle of summer. A clean yet sweet scent filled your nose every time you breathed in. And as you studied his face, you noticed dark under eye circles to be extremely present. The light purple color showing stark against his unusually pale skin. His cheekbones were high and his jawline very strong. His lips were full but, seemed to sit in a natural downward frown and his nose was perfectly set and button shaped. 

The man was insanely gorgeous and it caught you off guard. He stood waiting for you to respond in one form or another but, all you could manage to do was stare into his silvery blue eyes and try your damnedest not to blush. When he realized that you weren't going to reply, he spoke up again.

“Wait here.” He spoke. Letting go of your wrist gently and turning on his heel towards a staircase that sat against the wall behind him. 

You watched as he glided across the floor quickly. His footsteps not making a single sound as he began to climb up the stairs and disappear behind the door at the top of the steps. You stood in your spot completely dumbfounded. Trying to figure out just why in the Hell this man was so adamant about keeping you here and also why he was so damn pretty. Seriously, it was ridiculous. No man should be allowed such beauty and intensity in one go. It’s unfair. Not to mention he was dressed in fine silks and cotton. He obviously had some money. Otherwise he’d never be able to afford those rarities. You knew this because you smuggled them for a living. 

You started to look around the shop to figure out what exactly he sold here to be so obviously well off. One glace to shelf on your left told you exactly what type of business you were standing in. A tea shop. A very expensive tea shop at that. However, that still didn’t explain his being able to afford those clothes. It was no lie that living in New York City was expensive. Probably one of the most expensive cities to live in within the states. However, it was also well known fact that London was probably the most expensive city in the entire world to live in. So him owning and running an expensive tea shop didn’t mean he made enough to afford those types of clothes. Especially in this city. 

“Just who exactly is this guy?” You whispered to yourself as you ran a hand over one of the tea tins that occupied the sparkling shelf. 

“My name is Levi.” The man answered from behind you. Startling you into a jump and making you yelp in surprise. 

“Jesus! Would it kill you to announce your presence? Make some noise or something! This is the _third_ time you’ve managed to scare me half to death and it’s been twenty minutes.” 

“You come into my shop soaking wet, leap behind the counter without so much as a greeting or warning while being chased by the police who also tracked mud into my shop. Then, you go to leave without cleaning up your mess and you have the audacity to demand respect from me?”

The man looked you up and down with a challenging stare. Holding a set of spare clothing in one arm and a steaming cup of what you assumed to be tea with the opposite hand. You looked him in the eye defiantly for about two seconds before letting your shoulders slump in defeat. He was right whether you liked it or not. No point in arguing with the very attractive man who saved your ass and is now offering you dry clothes and a warm beverage. 

“My apologies.” You stated as you took the change of clothes he was offering you. 

“You can change in the loo. It’s the second door on the left right over there. Hang your clothes up on the rack over the wash bin so they don’t _continue_ to drip on my floor.” 

You nodded your head and turned to go change. When you shut the door behind you, you placed the new clothes on the counter and shed your coat first. Draping in over the rack carefully as to not disturb the contents hidden away in the many pockets. Next came the top hat with the unmarked tin encased inside. You decided to place the hat down next to the dry clothes on the counter. Keeping the tin covered and mildly hidden. As long as Levi didn’t go snooping, you’d be fine. You quickly shed the rest of your soaked and sour smelling attire and began to dress yourself in the clothes Levi had brought for you. From the smell, it was easy for you to guess that the articles were his own. Carrying the same scent as his very person.

Once you were finished dressing, you couldn’t help but bury your nose into the collar of the shirt. Inhaling deeply the sweetly clean scent for a few seconds before turning and assessing your appearance in the mirror. The clothing was simple and surprisingly only a size or so too large. A black button down and grey trousers with matching black socks. Thankfully the insides of your shoes remained dry so you slipped them back on and checked the state of your products. Happy to see that all of the small tins were completely sealed and dry as a desert bone. You had no idea what was in the unmarked canisters but, that wasn’t your business. All you needed to know was where to drop them off. The rest would be left to someone else. 

You slowly opened the door and stepped out into the shop to see Levi mopping up the puddle you had left on the floor with an unfathomable speed. You watched him curiously. Taking in the way the muscles in his arms flexed against the fitted fabric of his white shirt. How relaxed his face seemed as he watched the mess disappear before his very eyes. The subtle movements of his chest every time he inhaled and exhaled. His body movements made him all the more lovely. What kind of person looked graceful and elegant while mopping up a damned puddle?

You ran your fingers through your dry hair, exhaled sharply, and then bit your lip when he turned his face away from you and bent forward. Causing his back muscles to stretch against his clothing and spread his already tight fitting shirt against his shoulders. The man wasn’t just gorgeous. He was completely _ripped_ too. Unfortunately for you, the sharp breath you took managed to catch his attention, which meant he just watched you bite your lip at him. 

When his eyes landed on you, he had to do a double take. He knew the very moment he heard you speak that you were actually a woman but, the shadow of the top hat and his being a couple of inches taller than you made it difficult for him to see your face well. Now that he could see you with your long hair down and your features completely exposed; he was at the very least pleasantly surprised. You were obviously younger than him by a couple of years but, not much. You’re bright eyes glowed against the dancing flames of the fireplace and your lips were naturally rose tinted. Your skin appeared to very smooth and soft. Delicate like a single rose petal while your hair had the same texture of silk strands. His clothes were a bit large on you but, he could still make out the natural curves of your hips and the slenderness of your waist against the black fabric. You were absolutely beautiful from head to toe. Plus, to top it all off; he managed to turn his eyes to you the exact moment you bit your lip at him _while_ you were wearing _his_ clothes. Levi would never admit it but, this was one of his wet dreams come true. 

He played off his internal ramblings very well. Keeping his face still and bored as he swung his head over to the left once. Gesturing to the still steaming cup of tea sitting on the closest table before turning away to put the mop and bucket outside. You walked over to the table and sat down quietly. Picking up the teacup by the handle and taking a big inhale before allowing the warm liquid to flow onto your tongue and down your throat. You had no idea what kind of tea was in that cup but, it was hands down the best tea you had ever tasted in your life. You liked it more than any coffee you had ever drank and _that_ was saying something. 

The tea was so delicious that it made your eyes roll to the back of your head while a velvety moan slid from your throat and reverberated across your lips. 

“Good?” Levi asked you knowingly as he took the seat across from you. Cradling his own cup of tea.

“This is the best tea I’ve ever tasted in my life.” You replied confidently before taking another sip. 

“This tea happens to be my favorite.”

“I think it just became mine.”

You couldn’t be sure but, you thought you saw a small simper pull at the corners of Levi’s lips before he raised his cup to his mouth. Holding it by the rim with his fingertips instead of by the handle. His eyes stayed locked on your face as he took a quiet swig. Keeping the cup raised to his lips, he lowered his brow and began to ask the questions you knew would eventually come.

“Who are you?” 

You weren’t sure if you should tell him your real name or not. Though, you couldn’t see a reason not to. It’s not like you planned to stay in London very long. A week at most but, now your stay may have to be cut short due to your unexpected run in with Scotland Yard. 

“My name is ____.”

“Hn. And you’re American.” He stated. Not seeing the need to ask the obvious. 

You simply nodded while you took another gulp of the insanely delectable tea. You watched as Levi’s eyes danced across your face. Sharply studying every rise and crevice in the structure of bones. He moved his eyes openly. Not attempting to hide the fact that he was eagerly scoping you. You could see his eyes moving downward. Lingering on your lips for a few seconds longer than necessary before falling down your jawline, and then the vein down the side of your slender neck. You weren’t positive with the very dim lighting within the room but, you sensed that Levi was looking at you like he wanted to lick every inch of your exposed flesh. 

“Are you from here? Your accent isn’t very strong.” You asked shyly. Trying to play off the fact that it was taking every ounce of inner strength you had not to start turning scarlet red under his intense stare. 

“I am.” He answered coolly. His voice thick and husky while he managed to not take his eyes off your neck for a single millisecond. 

You gulped audibly at the deep vibration of his vocal chords before licking your dry lips. Making the muscles in your neck visibly strain against your flawless skin and your lips become newly slick and shiny. Levi exhaled a loud breath. Moving his eyes back up your face until his gaze met your own. His pupils were blown wide. The silver in his irises now only small disks around the deep pools of black. You didn’t understand how he could be so calm and collected about openly eyeing you while you were standing on pins and needles. 

“Why are you dressed in men’s clothing?” He asked as if not a single other thought was clouding his mind. Whether the man knew it or not, he was smooth like polished silver. 

“Theater.” You answered abruptly. Matching the man’s calm demeanor while internally giving yourself a high five at your quick and sensible answer. 

“Oh?” He asked curiously. Setting his cup down on the table and leaning back in his seat. “Then why were the police chasing you?” 

_’Shit! How in the fuck am I supposed to answer that?!’_

“Uhh… I’d rather not divulge that information if you don’t mind.” You answered while turning your eyes to your left. Tactfully avoiding Levi’s piercing eyes. 

“I do mind. I’d like to know what kind of criminal I covered for. You weren’t covered in blood so I guess it’s safe to assume you didn’t murder anyone. So what was it?” 

You couldn’t give him the truth. There was no way. So what in the Hell were you supposed to say? You robbed an old lady? Kicked a puppy? Vandalized a government building? None of those things were believable. You were starting to mentally panic. Focusing more on trying to keep the worried look off of your face than you were on trying to come up with an understandable lie. 

“Well? I’m not a very patient man. It’s not that difficult of a question to answer so get on with it.” He demanded. His voice taking on that ice cold chill again. 

The edge to his notes made a shiver run up your spine and not in a good way. You weren’t scared of Levi at this point. You figured if he was going to harm you, he would have already. Plus, it’s not like you couldn’t handle yourself. Isabel and Farlan didn’t make you their second for no reason. It was simply the fact that basic human instinct told you to submit to this man. His dominance far outweighing yours and easily filling any room he was occupying. It was obvious that in a room full of a thousand people, he would still command the attention of everyone there just from presence alone. 

“I u-uh umm… I-“ 

_DING!_

The doorbell chime saved your skin. You exhaled a quiet sigh of relief as Levi turned his eyes to the door. Looking to see who his potential customers were. Your relief was yet again short lived however when you heard the two voices of the people who entered the shop. Your orbs widening in shock the very second you the realization hit you.

“I told you we shouldn’t have let her go on her own, Farlan! We knew Scotland Yard would be on post at the ship dock!!”

“It’s not my fault the telegram didn’t reach her in time!!” 

You sat quietly and let their words sink in as they made way over to the table you and Levi currently occupied. They sat down between the two of you without any hesitation. Causing you to become extremely confused for about ten seconds. It was when you looked back to Levi’s cocky and implying face for only a single moment that everything clicked into place. The ‘short, intimidating, clean freak with an angry or bored expression’…

“Hold the fuck up!” You shouted. “You guys _knew_ Scotland Yard would be guarding the dock today?! And you didn’t fucking warn me?! I spent _three hours_ running around in the **freezing** rain trying my damnedest not to get caught _**and**_ not to get the product wet!!”

“We tried to warn you but, our messenger ended up getting cornered. We had to send some men out to help him. Sorry ____.” Farlan stated regretfully. 

You huffed in anger. Understanding to the mishap but, still frustrated. Then you remembered your epiphany a few seconds ago. Causing your understanding to go clear out the window and into the mud filled streets.

"And you!! _You're_ our Boss, aren't you? AND YOU KNEW WHO I WAS THIS WHOLE TIME!” You growled. Pointing to Levi with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. “You sly son of a bitch!” 

Levi simply smirked and nodded his head at you as he stood from his seat and made way into the bathroom. He opened the door and then dug around for a minute or so. Coming back into the open area holding the unmarked canisters you smuggled across the sea to get here. He set them on the table gently and sat back down. Opening one of the canisters and dumping the contents out onto the table top. 

With a single glance, you immediately knew what it was and damn near fell out of your seat to start laughing yourself to tears from the stupidity of it all. Instead, you put your face in your right palm. Rubbing the bridge of your nose with a small giggle as you tried not to punch all three of them in the jaw. 

“Tea… I traveled across the Atlantic Ocean, cleared the guarded docks, got chased by London’s largest police force for hours in the frigid rain _all_ for six tins of fucking tea? Please, for the love of all that is holy, tell me you are joking right now.” 

You looked up at Levi, then over to Farlan and Isabel. All of them giving you the same, serious and yet comical face. You wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Throwing your head back and sinking into your seat. You opted to remain silent out of fear of everyone’s safety if you did begin to speak your mind. 

“This is the same tea I just served you.” Levi began. “Do you know what kind of tea it is?”

You didn’t even look at the man. Keeping your eyes on the ceiling as you shook your head silently. 

“This is the finest Earl Grey Tea on the face of the Earth. The black tea leaves being the rare and prized Golden Monkey black tea from the Fujian province in China while the Bergamot oil is directly from Southern Calabria, in the south of Italy. This tea is worth more than all of our combined weight in money.” 

You turned your eyes back to Levi. Taking in his overly satisfied face as he stared down at the pile of infused tea leaves. You couldn’t deny that the tea was damn good. Probably the best tasting liquid to ever grace your taste buds. But, was it worth all the Hell you went through to get it here? Absolutely not.

“It’s just tea… Why did I have to _smuggle_ it here? Why couldn’t we just ship it?” 

“Because I didn’t want it to get stolen. Having it imported to the states was risky enough. If we would've had it directly imported here; merchants would have undoubtedly caught on and hired pirates to scout the ship. Plus, the canisters you carried on your person are only a sample. The actual shipment is at the docks being unloaded by Jan and the rest of our men.” Farlan cut it. 

“Plus, we needed a distraction for Scotland Yard. I also wanted to test you. Make sure you worth keeping here in London.” Levi added nonchalantly. 

“Wait… What?!” 

“You never told us about this, Bro!”

“____ is our best hire. You can’t just take her!” 

Levi looked around the table. His sharp glare letting all three of you know there was no argument to be had about the subject. However, considering all you just went through for some samples of _tea_ ; you’d be damned if you weren’t going to get some form of an explanation for this.

“I can’t just _stay_ here. I don’t have citizenship and I have nowhere to stay!” 

“You’ll be staying with me and I’ll take care of your citizenship.” 

“How?” 

“We'll discuss that when the time comes. For now, just get ready to become very comfortable here.”

With that, Levi grabbed the remaining tins of product and turned to trek up the stairs again. Disappearing behind the wooden door for the second time. You instantly locked eyes with Isabel. Getting ready to chew her out for a million and one reasons.

“Okay, first off; how did you two know I was here?”

“Levi sent us a telegraph message as soon as he realized who you were. Told us to arrive as quickly as possible.” 

“Fair enough, now why didn’t you tell me that our Boss was carved like a fucking angel?! And why is he so God damn moody?”

“You think Levi is attractive? Really?!” Isabel asked you curiously. Ignoring your other question and getting right down to business. 

“Who _wouldn’t_ think he’s attractive?! I swear to God he was giving me the _'I want to lick you from head to toe'_ eyes earlier and I damn near fainted.”

“Wait, are you talking about that thing he does where his eyes get all half lidded and he stares at you intensely without speaking for five minutes straight?” Farlan asked abruptly.

“YES! Holy shit! Does he even realize how smooth he is or does it just come natural?”

“… You thought _that_ was him being smooth?! Honey, you need glasses or a therapist.” Isabel laughed through her nose as she craned her neck. 

Farlan joined in with her chortles while you just stared at the two of them in deep confusion. What were you not catching on to exactly?

“____, most women would find his stare immensely creepy.” Farlan stated between laughs.

“Yeah! He only does that because he’s so awkward around women that he doesn’t know what to say or how to act around them. So, he just sits silently and stares at them when he finds them attractive or intriguing. He isn’t smooth, he’s the complete fucking opposite!” 

“Wow…” You whispered while lowering your head to rest on the table top. 

Farlan and Isabel laughed until their eyes watered and their abs hurt. Only quieting down when they heard the door to the upstairs open and saw Levi begin to make his way back downstairs and over to the table. When he sat down, he had a Morse code message in his hands. Letting him know that the entire shipment of tea had been successfully transported to the warehouse and was now being guarded heavily. 

“So what now, Levi?” Farlan asked. Taking off his top hat and leaning back in his seat.

“We relax and wait for the buyers to come through.” 

“Fair enough. Were you serious about ____ staying here in London?”

“Yes. I want to train her properly for the job. Teach her how to actually _avoid_ Scotland Yard and make her my second.” 

“I’m sitting right here you know. Tell _me_ these things. Though, most people would _ask_ that of their employees. Not demand it.” You chastised. Ignoring Levi’s intense glare and choosing to focus on Isabel’s gaudy dress instead.

“Bro isn’t very good with words. Don’t take it personal.”

“He also isn’t very good with proposals. He tends to just dive right in.” Farlan said with a smile. 

Levi mumbled something inaudible under his breath as he stood up and began to walk over to the tea pot. Slowly pouring himself a cup of his precious and rare tea. You thought about the idea of living in London. It didn’t seem so bad, and the move would mean a lot more money. The weather was always dark and wet but, in your line of work; that was all the better. There was just one thing you were still curious about. And you would need the answer before you agreed to anything. 

“I’ll agree to stay on one condition.” You started. Catching everyone’s attention. “Tell me how you plan on getting me citizenship.” 

Levi looked at you from where he stood calmly. Again, no emotion or explanations exposed on his face. He took a sip of the piping hot tea and then leaned against the wall. Holding his cup up to his lips by his fingertips again and holding your eyes firmly. 

“There is only one way to gain citizenship easily, idiot.” He scolded. Pausing just long enough to sip his tea again and swallow it smoothly. “Marriage, of course.”

“ **WHAT?!** ”

“I told you he wasn't very good with proposals…”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Tumblr:** dirtylevi.tumblr.com


End file.
